No se si te quiero, pero te quiero cerca
by Mako-Wolf
Summary: Para Jade las mañanas nunca habían sido buenas y esta no era la excepción a la regla: su padre era un cabrón y su novio era un *& %! Los hombres apestaban ¿que pasara cuando una mujer venga y cambie su mundo? Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito.
1. Chapter 1

Todos quienes me conocen saben que las mañanas no son buenas para mí y esta no era la excepción. Anoche mi padre y yo habíamos discutido nuevamente con respecto a HA, pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y el viejo me dijo que no me seguiría pagando la educación si yo no desidia estudiar lo que él quería y que heredara la compañía , si quería seguir con mi "etapa artística" tendría que pagarla yo. Al final decidí que tendría que buscar algún trabajo, los negocios no eran lo mío y luego de eso me encerré en mi habitación. Todo lo que se podía cortar, lo corte; todo lo que se podía romper, lo rompí; al final mi habitación fue quien sufrió las consecuencias de mi ataque de ira, y también mi despertador también paso a mejor vida por lo que ahora me encuentro en esta situación: son las 7:30 y mis clases empiezan a las 8:00. Me levante de la cama y fui corriendo a darme una ducha, había escogido el peor día para quedarme dormida, tenía que entregar un guion a primera hora de la mañana y el este profesor era el único de toda la escuela que no me temía, así que no valía de nada tratar de amenazarlo. Mientras sentía que el agua caliente se deslizaba por mi cuerpo y se perdía por la cañería escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y la de baño también, los únicos que vivíamos aquí éramos mi padre y yo, así que ya sabía quién era.

-Jadelyn, tengo un viaje de negocios, volveré en 3 meses. Limpia tu desastre y recuerda lo que hablamos anoche. –Luego de eso la puerta se cerró. Escuche como el auto de mi padre se encendía y se perdía en el ruido de la ciudad.

 _Hijo de puta._

Cuando termine de bañarme tome unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra, una camisa de franela roja con negro y mis botas de combate para poder vestirme. Mire la hora 7:45. A este paso llegaría tarde y tendría que conducir.

-Odio conducir de día.

Luego pensé en mi novio Beck. Lo llamaría para que viniera por mí y así no tener que conducir.

 _Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos… Cinco tonos. Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes._

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Beck siempre contesta el teléfono, había decidido ignorar mi llamada. De eso no había duda. Desde hace unas semanas que nuestra relación no está bien, y por primera vez de los cuatro años que llevamos siendo novios no era mi culpa, si no de él. Empezó con una extraña inseguridad, luego dejo de tratarme con su característico cariño y ahora me ignora, las peleas habían sido frecuentes pero no las comenzaba yo, él era quien lo hacía.

Volví a marcar y fue la misma respuesta. Iba a tirar mi pearphone contra el muro cuando comenzó a sonar. Mire el identificador y note que decía "Vega".

-¿Qué quieres Vega?

-Buenos días para ti también Jade.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, voy tarde y aun no tengo mi café, así que habla –mientras agarraba el teléfono contra mi hombro arregle mi morral y metí con mucho cuidado mi guion en él.

-Entonces llamo en buen momento, también voy tarde y estaba pensando…

-No voy a llevarte Vega, no tengo tiempo para llevarte al desierto y odio tener que conducir de día.

-No es eso Jade –la escuche suspirar dolida, que buena forma de empezar mi mañana, haciendo sentir mal a Vega. Sonreí. –Aprobé mi examen de conducir hace 3 semanas y mis padres me regalaron un auto de segunda mano para que pueda moverme y como me quedas de paso me iba a ofrecer a llevarte, pero como no tienes tiempo… -mire el reloj que había sobrevivido en mi habitación, un reloj en forma de tijeras que colgaba en mi pared, este marcaba las 7:50.

-De acuerdo, ya que te ofreces tan amablemente aceptare. Veamos que tan bien conduces.

-Paso por ti en 5 minutos, te llevo un café. Llegaras a tiempo a tu clase de guiones. Adiós.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes…? – _tono._ Me colgó. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía que entregar un guion a primera hora en la mañana?


	2. Chapter 2

Guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y tome mi morral, cuando iba bajando las escaleras escucho un claxon fuera de mi casa, asumí que era Vega así que solo salí. Ahí estaba Vega esperándome al lado de la puerta del copiloto, abierta. Solo me subí y ella cerró la puerta, la vi como rodeaba el auto y entraba a la cabina. El auto no era nada del otro mundo pero cumplía su función de transporte: un Kia Morning ® azul, quizás del año 2013.

-En el mug está tu café, espero te guste, lo hice yo –escuche como el motor ronroneaba en cuanto Vega hizo contacto.

-Si lo hiciste tú debe estar horrible Vega. Comprare uno después de mi clase de guiones –mire el mug que se encontraba en el posa-vasos, era negro con tijeritas plateadas adornándolo ¿de dónde lo había sacado y porque yo no lo tengo en mi poder?

-Es café colombiano, Jade –la vi centrar su vista y atención al camino mientras conducía a una buena velocidad; ni muy rápido ni muy prudente –antes de ponerlo en la cafetera batí el café con un poco de agua fría. Cuando le pones el agua caliente encima solo se deshace y pierde sabor. Si lo haces como yo lo hice el olor a café que emana al poner el agua caliente es exquisito y su sabor es más concentrado.

Tentada porque era café colombiano lo tome de donde estaba y lo destape, el olor a grano de café que emano la taza se podía comparar a una cafetería completamente cerrada. Olía delicioso, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta, menos a Vega. Me lo acerque hasta mis labios y le di un sorbo. No solo olía bien ¡sabia increíble! Aunque intente por todos los medios que no se notara que me había gustado no lo logre, y ella lo notó. Sentí si mirada sobre mi cuando se detuvo por un semáforo en rojo. Ella estaba sonriéndome…no, ella estaba sonriendo por mi expresión de gusto. Esta feliz de que a mí me guste su café.

-No esta tan del asco. Muy bien Vega –rápidamente volví a mi expresión seria para darle otro sorbo pero me era difícil mantenerla, estaba muy rico. Hasta podría decir que es el mejor café que he probado.

-Qué bueno que te gusto. Estuve aprendiendo como hacerlo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Llegamos. Corre, se te hace tarde para entregar tu guion –era cierto. Ya habíamos llegado y Vega se había estacionado sin que me diera cuenta, estaba perdida en el sabor del café. Tome mi morral y baje del automóvil. Todo era muy raro: primero, Vega sabe mis horarios; segundo, Vega aprende a hacer un café increíble, además de que es café colombiano.

Camine a grandes zancadas hasta entrar en HA, pero antes de cruzar por completo las puertas voltee a verla: ella me estaba mirando con una expresión muy rara, era como si estuviera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ya pensaría en eso después. Volví a darle un sorbo al mug.

-Que buen café.

Una vez que llegue al salón el profesor estaba pidiendo los guiones. Él me miro con severidad y estiro su mano para que yo depositara mi trabajo en ella. Busque en el morral y se lo entregue.

-Quiero recordarles que este trabajo equivale al 60% de su calificación final y los mejores serán enviados al concurso "guionista del mañana" y tendrán la oportunidad de que su obra se filme. Será una película de segunda, pero será vista por todos en California. Ahora pueden retirarse. Los resultados estarán el próximo mes. No es necesario que vengan la próxima semana, preséntense en un mes.

Si me podía ir lo haría. Tome mi morral y salí del salón. Tenía hambre, no había preparado nada de desayunar. Me iba a resignar cuando recordé que tenía algo de dinero extra en mi casillero. Camine por los vacíos pasillos hasta llegar al principal, donde estaba mi casillero lleno de hermosas, filosas y peligrosas tijeras. Coloque mi clave y me encontré con una agradable pero extraña sorpresa: un croissant y fruta picada, fresas para ser precisa. Había una carta doblada sobre el pan.

 _Supuse que no habías tenido tiempo de prepararte nada de desayuno así que me tome la libertad de hacerlo por ti. Quizás tampoco tengas almuerzo así que puede que tengas otra sorpresa hoy._

 _Vega._


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora si estaba confundida. Sentí como mi rostro enrojeció por culpa de este gesto tan…Vega. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había tenido estos detalles conmigo: el que me fuera a buscar sin que se lo pidiera, que esperara a que subiera al auto para cerrar la puerta, que preparara algo que me gusta de una forma increíble y que hiciera el desayuno solo porque pensó en mí. Beck nunca hizo nada de eso, si bien el me compraba mi café de las mañanas nunca se dio el tiempo de prepararlo el mismo, normalmente lo hacía yo, jamás me preparo el desayuno, de hecho dudo que sepa cómo usar el tostador.

-¿Jade que sucedió? ¿El señor Wolf no te dejo presentar tu trabajo? –Vega venía con un cuaderno entre sus manos, estaba usando sus lentes.

-Si lo presente. En un mes me dirán si soy tan buena como para que mi guion sea elegido para hacer una película con él. Hasta entonces estoy libre de la clase de Wolf –sentí como algo dentro de mí se removió cuando detalle en cómo estaba vestida Vega: estaba usando unos jeans que se amoldaban muy bien a sus finas y largas piernas, una polera blanca que hacía que su piel se viera más oscura pero no por eso se veía mal, aparte estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero negra, y todo el conjunto finalizaba con unas botas negras. Mi corazón latía deprisa, me sudaban las manos y sentía algo extraño en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien? Estas roja Jade, no tendrás fiebre ¿verdad? –la vi acercarse a mí y estirar su mano. Iba a tocarme, no podía dejar que me tocara ¡No me toques! –No parece que tengas fiebre, quizás el café estaba muy caliente –Vega estiro su mano y la acomodó sobre mi frente mientras hacía lo mismo en la suya, comparando temperaturas –Veo que encontraste mi sorpresa ¿te puedo acompañar en tu desayuno?

-…Claro –deje que me tocara, no hice nada para evitarlo. No lo entiendo. No me gusta que me toquen, pero cuando lo hizo…se sintió muy bien. Vi como tomaba la pequeña bandeja en donde estaba todo acomodado. No la había notado. Cuando paso junto a mí un agradable olor a vainilla con algo más me inundó -¿A que huele? –no pude evitar que esa pregunta saliera de mi boca.

-Puede que sea mi perfume nuevo, huele como a cappuccino de vainilla ¿es muy fuerte?

-No, huele bien. De hecho huele delicioso -¿¡Qué dije!?

-Gracias, lo tomare como un alago.

La vi emprender camino al café asfalto, yo solo cerré mi casillero. Aun podía sentir esa extraña sensación en el estómago y se había hecho más fuerte cuando sentí su perfume. Cuando iba a caminar sentí otra extraña sensación, pero esta estaba en un lugar que no debería ser: en mi ropa interior. Estaba húmeda. Esto no puede ser…no puede pasar…ni con Beck me pongo así…estaba excitada…estaba húmeda…estaba así por Vega…Victoria Vega me había hecho humedecer mi ropa interior solo con sus gestos, con su perfume, con su trato y tacto.

-¿Vienes Jade?

-Ya voy.

Esto era muy extraño, no debía pasarme, yo soy 100% hetero. No es posible que mi libido aumente por una mujer, y menos por culpa de Vega.

Cuando llegamos al café asfalto notamos que no había nadie más que Festus en su camión. Así que tomamos lugar en nuestra mesa de siempre. Iba a probar el croissant cuando un cuchillo de plástico apareció frente a mí y lo partió a la mitad, solo en ese momento note que estaba relleno con mermelada de moras, mi favorita. Voltee a ver a Vega y esta solo me sonrió incitándome a que lo probara. Tome una de las partes y me lo lleve a la boca. Es sabor era increíble, además de que aún estaba tibio, eso hacía que el sabor se intensificara. Cuando termine de comer el delicioso pan me di cuenta de que Vega estaba muy concentrada escribiendo y borrando en su cuaderno. Se veía… _sexy._ Los lentes le daba un aire intelectual increíblemente caliente, además de que su seria expresión también era candente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué demonios intentas, Vega? Me pasas a buscar, me traes café, me preparas el desayuno ¿Qué pretendes? –la vi tensarse. Esto era extraño, mucho.

-Yo…


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola bebé. Hola Tori–vi un vaso de café gigante frente a mí y lo siguiente que sentí fue un beso en mi mejilla. Voltee a ver quién era, aunque ya sabía.

-Hola Beck.

-Hola. Bueno, creo que me voy. Mi clase de oído musical empieza en 10 minutos y tengo que ir por una canción a mi casillero. Nos vemos en el almuerzo –Vega tomo sus cosas y luego se fue. De algún modo me sentí desilusionada.

-Vi tu llamada perdida bebe, pero me quede dormido –lo detalle con la mirada y note que tenía el pelo húmedo y una fragancia extraña.

-¿Qué es lo que huele? No es tu loción de siempre, ni tu shampoo –vi como apretaba la mandíbula, al hacerlo vi como los músculos de su cuello se marcaban dejando en evidencia un par de arañazos. Lo tome del cuello de la camisa que estaba usando y la abrí un poco, pero lo suficiente para notar marcas en su espalda, torso y cuello que había tratado de tapar con maquillaje -¿Qué es esto?

 _Silencio._

-Beck ¿Qué es esto? –estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

 _Silencio._

-Beckett Oliver ¿¡Qué demonios significan estas vulgares marcas en todo tu cuerpo!?

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes, Jade –no podía creerlo. Quizás de donde es que venía para que llegara así. Le solté la ropa aun sin creérmelo –Estoy cansado de esta relación Jade.

-Entonces te lo pongo fácil –me puse de pie y tome el vaso de café que me había traído mi _ex novio_ y se lo tire encima.

-¡Agh! ¡Eso quema, Jade! ¿¡Acaso estás loca!?

-¡Eres un imbécil Beckett Oliver! ¡Terminamos! ¡Ve a revolcarte con tus zorras!

Tome el mug de Vega y la fruta que aún no me comía y lo deje ahí tratando de no quemarse más, porque la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Quería irme a casa. Antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando por la humillación. _Vega._ Tome mi teléfono y marque su número.

-¿Jade? –el destino hoy me quería junto a ella, estaba comprando una gaseosa en la máquina. Deje caer la fruta y el mug y la abrace. Llore, solo llore.

Sentí como me devolvía el abrazo. Pero justo sonó la campana. Trate de separarme de ella, no quería que nadie me viera así. Pero ella fue más rápida, tomo sus cosas y lo que había tirado al suelo y me llevo hasta el armario del conserje. Cuando cerró la puerta todos estaban saliendo de sus clases. Todos verían el desastre en el suelo, pero nadie sabría qué paso.

Me abrace más a ella mientras lloraba. Ella solo me devolvió el gesto, no pregunto nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio. La sentí apoyarse en el muro y resbalamos juntas al piso. Creo que era la primera vez que me sentía tan pequeña y a la vez tan protegida en los brazos de alguien. Sentí mi celular vibrar. Cuando lo tome vi que el identificador decía "bebé". Casi lanzo el teléfono, pero Vega no me lo permitió. Vi como deslizaba el dedo sobre la pantalla y contestaba la llamada.

-Beck, no es un buen momento ahora. No voy a darte con ella. No me interesa, no voy a dejar que la veas hasta que ella lo decida. Te lo advierto Beckett, si te acercas a ella sin que ella te busque te las veras conmigo, Trina no es la única que sabe Karate y no querrás que tu cara de actor se estropee ¿no? –con eso termino la llamada. Vi como desbloqueaba mi patrón y entraba en las opciones de llamadas y bloqueaba a Beck. Luego de eso sonó su teléfono. Vio el identificador y corto. Creo que repitió el proceso y luego dejo los teléfonos a un lado.


	5. Chapter 5

No cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando lo note me había quedado dormida. Trate de moverme pero Vega me tenía sujeta. También se había dormido. Tome uno de los pearphone y mire la hora 4:45 las clases había terminado.

-Vega. Vega. Oye, Vega despierta –tenía el sueño pesado. Iba a tratar otro método cuando escuche mi nombre.

- _Jade…_

-Tori, despierta –vi cómo se removía y se quejaba, no debe ser nada cómoda esta posición.

-Jade…-aún no estaba totalmente despierta, se notaba –Buenos días, amor –ahora no puede ser más raro. Tori Vega me estaba besando. Mi cerebro se apagó, mi estómago subió a mi garganta y mis manos se movieron solas hasta su cuello. Quería alargar lo que más pudiera esta sensación tan placentera. Sabía que estaba mal, acababa de terminar con mi novio, cualquiera diría que era por despecho que no la había alejado, pero en mi cabeza no estaba el hecho anterior, estaba el ahora, y mí ahora era: que me gustaba Victoria Vega. Tuve que terminar con el estúpido de Beck para poder notarlo, muchas cosas tienen sentido ahora.

Sentí como ella cortaba el beso de forma abrupta y brusca. Me miraba con pánico, creo que esperaba que la matara por haberme besado, o haberme dicho _amor_.

-Jade…puedo explicarlo –por un momento pensé que se iba a orinar encima –Yo…yo estaba soñando… ¡Si, estaba soñando! No fue apropósito, Jade. No me aprovecharía de la situación…

-Tori, voy a olvidar lo que dijiste. Tienes 3 segundos para volver a besarme si no quieres que te entierre mis tijeras en la garganta.

-¿Qué?

-3 –la tome del cuello y la acerque para besarla. Al principio no me correspondió, por la sorpresa seguramente, pero luego sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Me acomode sobre sus piernas para estar más cómoda. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y las recorrieron con ternura y cariño.

Me acerque más a su cuerpo. ¡Dios, esto era adictivo! Sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior ¿Qué se siente tener un beso de verdad con otra mujer? Con una timidez irreconocible en mi abrí la boca para darle paso a que la lengua de Tori se encontrara con la mía. Había pensado que ella me besaría con arrebato y sed, como lo hacía Beck, pero en cambio fue tierno, lento, pasional. Sentí nuevamente la humedad en mi ropa interior. Suavemente mordí su lengua y sus labios, cuando lo hice escuché un suspiro lleno de éxtasis salir de sus labios.

-Jade…yo

-Mi casa está sola por los próximos 3 meses. Hablaremos de esto en un lugar más tranquilo y cómodo.

Ella solo asintió. Cuando me puse de pie perdí el equilibrio pero ella me alcanzo a sujetar. Ella se supo de pie y me miro. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Yo también lo quería. No sé quien fue, si ella o yo, pero nos estábamos besando nuevamente, pero de forma superficial. Cuando el beso termino ella me tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta, yo tome el plato en donde había habido unas fresas que se veían increíbles y el mug donde había estado el mejor café de la vida. No había nadie en todo HA. Caminamos hasta su casillero para que pudiera sacar sus cosas, tomo su bolso y las llaves de su auto y cerro. Luego caminamos al mío para que tomáramos mi morral, cuando ya lo tuve guarde el mug y el plato en él. Aun de la mano fuimos al estacionamiento y subimos al Kia de Tori. Sentí como el motor ronroneaba y Tori se ponía en marcha. Mi mano iba sobre la de ella, en la palanca de cambios. El camino fue silencioso, pero no era incómodo. Disfrutábamos de la presencia de la otra.

Cuando llegamos Tori rápidamente bajo y me abrió la puerta y estiro la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Yo solo se la recibí. Podría acostumbrarme a que me traten como una princesa. Cerró la puerta y con el control puso la alarma.


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia que surgió un día en el que no podía dormir. Y quiero aprovechar esta instancia para contestar sus comentarios.

Guest: tengo que admitir que la historia esta completa en un work, pero encontré que seria muy aburrido si lo podía en una sola publicación, así que me di el tiempo luego de haberla termina de leerla y cortarla para dejarla en suspenso para poder atrapar a mas lectores.

Cris: todas la noches (chile) actualizare, gracias por tu apoyo.

Marilinn: gracias por tu apoyo, se que las personalidades de ambas chicas son muy distintas a lo que estamos acostumbrados en otras historias pero no sabia como acomodarlas en los papeles opuestos así que así quedo. Espero me sigas leyendo, porque este cap es lo que todos esperaban, por algo la clasificación M y la advertencia.

Creo que aclare todas las dudas. Les dejo de dar la paliza.

 **ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES LESBICAS. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN**

* * *

Cuando llegamos Tori rápidamente bajo y me abrió la puerta y estiro la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Yo solo se la recibí. Podría acostumbrarme a que me traten como una princesa. Cerró la puerta y con el control puso la alarma.

Cuando entramos a la casa tomamos asiento en el salón, una al lado de la otra. Ahora si era incómodo. Había dicho que hablaríamos de esto, pero al menos del lado de Tori era muy claro lo que pasaba, y aunque me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba la latina quedaba la posibilidad de que ella no me creyera, que pensara que es despecho o una confusión.

-Jade, ¿Qué paso con Beck?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Vega? –no pude evitar enojarme. ¿Solo me diría eso?

-Para saber si tengo que romperle o no la cara. Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar, al menos desde la primera vez que llegaste a mi casa en un estado deprimente, después de que terminaste por primera vez con él. Sin ofender.

-Me engaño. Si se quedó dormido fue porque estuvo con una chica vulgar en quién sabe dónde, quizás un motel y por eso tenía el pelo húmedo.

-Lo siento Jade, no te mereces eso.

-Tienes razón, no me lo merezco. Merezco que me traten bien, que me amen –me voltee a mirarla, había estado mirando solo al frente –merezco que me hagan feliz, justo como hoy Tori.

-Jade, sé que es extraño, que ya es más que obvio, pero lo voy a decir de igual forma. Me gustas Jadelyn West, enserio me gustas.

Sabía lo obvio, después del armario del conserje estaba claro, pero escucharlo de su boca hizo que mi estómago volviera a sentir esa extraña sensación, aunque ahora entendía que eran las _mariposas en el estómago_ de las que todos hablan.

-No me quiero aprovechar de tu ruptura, Jade. Tampoco quiero que te confundas. Hoy me había propuesto a empezar a tantear terreno, quería conquistarte, y aun quiero. Nada me haría más feliz que tú estuvieras a mi lado.

-Que cursi eres Vega –no pude evitar reírme de ella por la forma en que se expresaba, pero no era por burla, estaba nerviosa y cuando lo estaba me volvía hiriente, aunque trataría de controlarlo. Me acerque a ella y la empuje sobre el sillón –Esto es raro Vega, créeme. Hasta hoy en la tarde yo juraba que era 100% hetero, pero hoy me mostraste lo que hace alguien que de verdad se interesa por alguien más. Gracias a todo lo que paso hoy me di cuenta de que –me acerque a su oído y bese su lóbulo haciendo que otro suspiro escapara –también me gustas, quizás no es como tu cariño, pero te quiero Vega.

-¿Hablas enserio Jade? No quiero que te confundas y salir lastimada, si no estás segura puedo parar o seguir intentando hasta que estés segura.

-Vega, quiero que sigas intentándolo, no sé qué va a pasar más adelante, pero ahora te quiero a ti. Enamórame. Y empieza ahora –sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda, sentí como subían y bajaban a lo largo. Me acerque para poder besarla, fue un beso corto.

-Te enamorare todos los días y cuando me ames seguiré haciéndolo, día tras día, hasta que tú quieras dejarme porque creo que yo ya no podré.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más efusión. Sentía como el ambiente se iba calentando, esto iba para más ¿Cómo será hacer el amor con una mujer? Mientras me preguntaba eso me vi debajo del cuerpo de la latina, mis manos descansaban en su cuello mientras jugaba con su pelo, luego las deslice por sus brazos y me di cuenta que, a pesar de que no eran grandes, Vega tenia buena musculatura. Sus besos descendieron hasta mi cuello, donde sentí como me besaba de forma tierna, sabía que no quedaría ninguna marca, por la forma tan suave en que me besaba, luego sentí su lengua recorrerme, no pude evitar suspirar de placer.

-Jade… -vi a Vega, ella quería esto tanto como yo.

-Adelante, Tori. Hazme el amor.

-Serias la primera mujer con quien estoy, si lo hago mal házmelo saber, cualquier molestia que sientas dímela y me detendré.

-Calla y sigue –tome su rostro y la bese metiendo mi lengua en su boca, al principio se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que me correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

Vega se deshizo de mi camisa y polera sin que me diera cuenta, estaba usando un corpiño de encajes negros a juego con la pantaleta. Llevo su mano hasta mi abdomen y lo recorrió lentamente, como si lo estuviera dibujando. Luego se acercó al él y lo beso y lamio a sus anchas. Yo solo podía suspirar y morderme la lengua para no gemir muy fuerte. Cuando pareció que se había cansado de ese lugar comenzó a subir hasta mi corpiño. Metió una mano por mi espalda y con un simple movimiento de dedos lo desarmo. Lentamente me lo quito y se quedó mirándome. Sus ojos brillaban extraño, creo que era deseo, lujuria. Me volvió a besar, nuestras lenguas ya se conocían, ya sabían que hacer. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que había olvidado mi autocontrol; cuando Vega tomo con su mano uno de mis pechos no pude evitar gemir ¡Maldita sea, se sentía increíble!

-Jade, no calles. Déjame oírte, no habrá nadie hasta dentro de 3 meses. O al menos eso me dijiste.

Iba a contestar pero la bosa de Vega paso a tomar lugar en mí pezón. Ya no podía callar, nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida. Sentí como sus dientes se adueñaban de mi pezón al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano atendía al otro. No podía evitar gemir a este punto, se sentía increíble. Estaba perdiendo el control, me estaba borrando. Necesitaba mantenerme en tierra. Me sostuve de sus brazos enterrándole las uñas.

-¡Ah! Jade –la sentí dejar su labor – ¿Tan bien se siente? –Ella me sonrió con cariño –Aún queda mucho, hare que sientas mucho más. Hare que sientas que es que adoren cada rincón de tu ser, cada poro, cada bello, todo tu ser.

-No es justo, Vega. Tu aun estas vestida –de un rápido giro quede sobre su pelvis –Déjame a mí.

Ella solo me beso y se quedó sobre el sillón esperando a que yo hiciera algún movimiento. Primero me acerque para poder besarla. Sentí como ella se aferraba a mi espalda, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Hice que se sentara y le quite la chaqueta, en algún rincón de la sala quedo, no sé dónde, ni me importa. Acomode mis brazos en su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su largo cabello y tire de él haciendo que el beso se rompiera. Me gustaba el control. Y que mejor forma de controlar a alguien que está.

-Tengo que admitir que me gusta que me controles Jade, adelante.

Ella sumisamente dejo su cuello a mi merced, lo cual aproveche. Mordí con fuerza su cuello, pero asegurándome de no dejar ningún tipo de marca en ella, lamí a mis anchas hasta el último rincón hasta que me topé con el borde de su playera, y como estorbaba simplemente se la quite. Fue en ese momento en que me fije por primera vez en todos los años que nos conocemos en su físico. Sus brazos eran delgados pero se podía notar que estaban trabajados, su abdomen estaba marcado, _muy marcado_ , se le notaban las clavículas y sus pechos tenían un buen tamaño.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No te creas tanto Vega. Tu cuerpo no es nada del otro mundo.

-Claro. Y por eso te me quedaste viendo como si fuera una barra de chocolate –Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía. No iba a permitir que tuviera ese control sobre mí cuando era yo quien la estaba controlando. Baje mis manos hasta sus hombros y enterré mis uñas ahí, luego rasguñe hasta llegar a la base de la espalda.

-No alardees Vega. Si, puede que tu cuerpo este ejercitado, pero no es algo para que fanfarrones, solo me llamo la atención –vi que ella no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le decía -¿Vega?

-Hazlo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aráñame. Hazlo con fuerza –cuando levanto la mirada note como sus pupilas estaba dilatadas, casi cubriendo completamente sus ojos.

Yo hice lo que me dijo, con aun más fuerza que la vez anterior, haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente en mi oído. Repetí la acción una y otra vez, ella solo se aferraba a mi espalda y gemía cada vez que mis uñas pasaban por su piel. Sentí como mi humedad aumentaba con solo oírla.

-No sabía que eras masoquista, Vega –acomodé mis manos sobre las marcas que había dejado en su espalda y las acaricie. Subí hasta llegar al broche del corpiño y lo quite.

-Yo…tampoco –la sentía jadear cerca de mi oreja –Es mi turno.

Nuevamente me vi entre su cuerpo y el sillón. Se acercó a mi cuello y lo beso haciendo que varios suspiros y gemidos salieran de mí, sin que pudiera hacer algo para controlarlos. Tomo mis pechos y los amasó haciendo que mi éxtasis aumentara. Siguió bajando con su mano diestra hasta que llego al borde de mis jeans y sin pedir permiso soltó el broche y bajó el zíper adentrando su mano en mi zona más sensible. Cuando toco por primera vez mi clítoris no pude evitar gritar de éxtasis, a lo que ella solo llego hasta mi boca y cayó mis gritos de placer con sus labios. Sentí como se abría paso a través de mis labios mayores y menores, hasta llegar a mi entrada.

-¿Puedo?

-Es un poco tarde para preguntar.

-Tienes razón –ella solo sonrió y me beso mientras sentía como lentamente entraba con uno de sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

La sentí salir y entrar lentamente, acariciaba varias partes de mi cuerpo. Yo solo me aferré a su espalda o de lo que pudiera sostenerme para no caer en el abismo que era Victoria Vega. Sentí como un segundo intruso ingresaba a mi interior y mi placer aumentaba. Se sentía demasiado bien, jamás me había sentido así, ni con Beck. Para él era solo entras y terminar, pero con Vega alcanzaría por primera vez un orgasmo.

-Vega…Voy a llegar ¡Dios!

Decirle fue como si hubiera accionado un botón porque rápidamente me quito las botas y el resto de mi ropa y cambio de posición. Subió mis piernas hasta sus hombros y acerco su rostro a mi zona intima lamiendo a sus anchas los fluidos que habían quedado en la zona. Sentí como su lengua entraba en mí y me recorría entera mientras con sus dedos se ayuda estimulando mi clítoris. Lo podía sentir, está cerca. Tome la cabeza de Vega y la acerque más en un intento de poder sentir más placer. De repente Vega cambio, con su lengua recorría mi clítoris mientras que me penetraba con sus dedos cada vez con más fuerza, y no fue hasta que sentí como ella mordía mi clítoris que fue que sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría por completo, mis músculos se contrajeron por unos segundos y luego se relajaron. _Con que esto es un orgasmo. Podría acostumbrarme._

Vega me dejo una posición cómoda, pero desde donde estaba pude ver como se relamía los labios y dedos.

-Eres increíblemente deliciosa, Jade.

-Eres una pervertida, Vega –dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Puede ser –ella lentamente se acostó sobre mí y me abrazo haciendo que mis sentidos se inundaran de su aroma –Pero seré tu pervertida…si me dejas. Me encargare de enamorarte todos los días, hasta que decidas estar conmigo. Te lo dije antes, no es necesario que me digas ahora, tómate tu tiempo. Pero cualquier decisión que tomes, por favor házmela saber.

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasar mañana, o en un par de horas. Quiero pensar en el ahora. Y ahora solo quiero poder llevarte a un fantástico orgasmo, como el que me hiciste alcanzar.

Pronto nos encontramos en iguales condiciones. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer de esta forma. Aunque para Tori también era la primera vez no se había notado, quizás fue porque dejo que sus más bajos instintos tomaran riendas en su cuerpo. Así que yo haría lo mismo.

Lentamente introduje un dedo dentro de ella, teniendo cuidado ya que tenía las uñas demasiado largas y no quería lastimarla. Acomode una rodilla entre sus piernas, justo debajo de mi mano y con ella empuje hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Ella suspiro y gimió en mi oído mientras que las estocadas se hacían más fuertes. Sentía como sus paredes apretaban mi dedo; quería que ella se sintiera tan bien como yo, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de adentrar otro dedo lo hice, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo logre. Bese sus labios bajando por su cuello, perdiéndome en sus pechos y en esa tabla de chocolate que era su abdomen, cuando llegue a su monte de venus la sentí apretar más mis dedos, estaba cerca. Baje aún más, justo a la altura de su clítoris y lo lamí. Tengo que admitir que era un sabor muy peculiar, no era malo, pero tampoco era sabroso, pero de alguna forma era adictivo.

-¡Jade! –vi como Vega se aferraba al cojín del sillón, iba a llegar. Lleve mi mano hasta la suya y la sujete con fuerza.

Cada vez me era más difícil penetrarla, hasta que sentí un fuerte gemido. Sus paredes comprimieron mis dedos, aunque solo por unos segundos, luego de eso se relajaron. Cuando eso pasó por fin pude salir de su interior y caí rendida sobre su cuerpo. Como pude la bese y luego me deje estar sobre su pecho. Sentía su corazón y su agitada respiración, estos solo me llábana a dormir.

Sentí como el sueño me visitaba, solo quería dormir. Y las caricias de Vega en mi espalda y cabello no ayudaban.

 _Te amo, Jade. Te amo._

Luego de eso no supe más. Pude sentir como una luz me daba en la cara así que abrí los ojos. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me vi en mi cama y vestida. Mire a todos lados buscando a Tori, pero no la encontré.

 _¿Había sido un sueño? No, se sintió muy real para serlo._

Note también otro detalle: estaba vestida. Mire mi habitación; mi desastre seguía allí.

 _No puede haber sido un sueño…_


	7. Chapter 7

Como la vez anterior quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia. Tengo que admitir que tengo ganas de seguir esta historia como si fueran one short, pero no es nada seguro, todo depende de mi aburrimiento e imaginación. En fin, primero quiero agradecerles a Guest y Marilinn que parece que son los que están más atentos cuando actualizo. También me gustaría responder a sus comentarios, a los nuevos al menos.

Tapia: yo también espero seguir escribiendo, aunque tengo un blogspot donde actualizo más seguido que en esta pagina.

Anna: tengo que admitir que si lo dices así si suena psicópata pero vamos a entender a Tori, estuvo enamorada de Jade y tiene que haberla observada mucho tiempo, hasta que se aprendió sus horarios y su patrón de celular.

Dios17: como dije mas arriba tengo la idea de continuar la historia pero no es nada seguro. La historia ya esta lista por lo que no se va a agregar nada y por eso te digo que al menos en esta historia no habrá Jade celosa, en la siguiente quizás. Tienes un problema empotrando a la gente...XD

Les dejo de dar la paliza ;)

por si les interesa para que pasen a mi blog soloaficionados (es blogspot) ahí tengo al menos una historia terminada que no podría poner en esta pagina porque no sabría donde ponerla, ya que es un original.

* * *

Sentí como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Lo había sentido tan real, me había sentido por primera vez amada por alguien y todo había sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

Tome lo primero que encontré a la mano y lo lancé lejos hasta que se estrelló justo a un lado de la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría.

-¡Wow! Jade, casi me vuelas la cabeza. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –vi que dejaba sobre la mesa de noche dos tazas de café.

-¿Tori? –Sentía como mis lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas hasta perderse en algún lugar - ¿No fue un sueño?

-No, Jade. No lo fue. –Solo me lance a sus brazos y llore.

-¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola!

-Lo siento Jade, nunca más lo hare. No te dejare sola. –ella se metió en la cama y me abrazo de forma protectora.

-Dios, mira como me poner Vega.

-Lo siento –sentí como besaba mi cabeza y acariciaba mis brazos –traje café, no tenías café colombiano así que lo hice con el café instantáneo, pero usando el mismo método, el sabor no es igual, pero el aroma es intenso –tomo las tazas y me extendió una de ellas. Me lleve la taza a la nariz y aspire el aroma. Era intenso, justo como Tori había dicho.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿No vas a tener problemas o sí?

-¿Te estas preocupando por mí? –la sentí acomodarse en mi cuello mientras lo besaba y recorría con la punta de su nariz.

-Ni en tus sueños Vega –le di un sorbo a mi café y quede impresionada con su sabor.

 _¿Era el mismo café que tenía en la alacena?_

-No te preocupes por eso. Mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel y Trina está dando una fiesta en casa y como no estoy invitada no tengo donde quedarme esta noche, ni a nadie a quien preocupar. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-No me digas que todo esto fue porque necesitabas un lugar para quedarte –la mire con ira fingida, pero como soy una excelente actriz se veía real.

-¡Cómo crees! Enserio te amo, Jade. No ocuparía un truco tan sucio solo para poder tener un lugar donde dormir –vi como ella tomaba la taza que tenía en mis manos y la volvía a poner sobre la mesa de noche junto a la otra –Todo lo que paso esta tarde era real, 100% real.

-No sé si creerte…

Antes de darme cuenta Vega me estaba besando. Poco a poco me fue recostando sobre la cama hasta que estuvo completamente sobre mí. Sentí como sus manos recorrían mi anatomía y se perdían en mis pechos haciendo que rompiera el beso para poder gemir.

-Pues créeme porque estoy a punto de demostrártelo otra vez.

-El café se enfriara.

-Te preparare todo el café que quieras, pero ahora tengo algo que demostrar.

Durante gran parte de la noche nos amamos y entregamos mutuamente una y otra vez hasta que volvimos a caer rendidas en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente un ruido molesto me despertó. Luego de salir del delgado hilo que hay entre la conciencia y el subconsciente me di cuenta de que era una alarma, pero no era mía. Trate de moverme para poder apagarla pero no pude, alguien me lo impedía. Sentí una agradable aroma a vainilla inundar mis sentidos. Fue cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche y tarde anterior me atacaron.

Me había entregado a Tori en muchas ocasiones el día anterior y no me arrepentía.

Escuche como Tori gruñía y estiraba el brazo hasta dar con su pearphone y apagar la alarma.

-Buenos días –le dije para que por fin despertara.

-Uno de estos días estos sueños me van a terminar volviendo loca –vi como tomaba su mejilla y la estiraba -¡Auch!

-Es segunda vez que me confundes con un sueño Vega, ¿Cuántos sueños mojados haz tenido conmigo?

-¿No es un sueño? ¡Dios, qué pena! –me dio la espalda y se tapó el rostro. Solo en ese momento note las marcas que deje en su espalda.

-Lo siento –Suavemente acaricie las marcas, habían quedado muy feas, no eran simples marcas rojizas como pensé que eran, algunas habían sangrado.

-¿Por las marcas? No me arrepiento Jade, todo sana. Incluso esto. Por lo menos puedo cubrirlas, solo tengo que limpiar las heridas para que no se infecten. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

-Ya que me lo pides así, lo hare -Salí de la cama y me encamine al baño, sentí su mirada en mi todo mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba desnuda, pero no me haría mal tentar un poco a Vega –Aunque no sirve de mucho si no te bañas antes ¿Vienes? –como su fuera un perrito faldero Vega me siguió hasta el baño.

Creo que el recibo del agua tendrá una pequeña alza. Luego de habernos amado nuevamente en la ducha nos vestimos; claro, le preste algo de ropa a Vega ya que el hecho de que se quedara no estaba en los planes de ninguna de las dos. Aunque la deje desnuda de cintura hacia arriba.

-Recuéstate boca abajo –tome el botiquín y comencé a ver qué era lo que podría usar, por suerte tenia crema cicatrizante, vendas y gazas.

-¿Ya te había dicho que me gusta cuando me dominas? –la vi acercar su rostro al mío y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos en un beso corto.

-Te voy a dominar con mis tijeras si no me haces caso.

-Ok, ok.

Tome un poco de alcohol y moje un algodón. Por un momento pensé en pasarle directamente el algodón sobre las heridas, solo para hacerla sufrir un poco, pero al final no lo hice. Pase por alrededor de las heridas el algodón para poder quitar cualquier tipo de mugre que pudiera infectar esas heridas. Luego de eso aplique una generosa cantidad de crema sobre mis dedos para pasarla sobre las heridas. Vi como tensaba su espalda, aunque quisiera ocultarlo sabía que sentía dolor. La había rasguñado mucho sin darme cuenta. Sentí como mi rostro enrojecía, estaba avergonzada. Una vez que cubre todos los arañazos con la crema volví a notar la cantidad de rasguños, no tenía la suficiente gaza pasa poder cubrirlo todo, tendría que vendarla, al menos hasta que sanen un poco y puedan tener contacto con la ropa sin riesgo a infectarse.

-Tori, siéntate. Te vendare, no tengo las suficientes gazas para cubrir tu espalda.

Ella obedientemente me hizo caso. Comencé desde arriba para luego bajar. La función del vendaje era solo evitar el contacto con la ropa, así que no había necesidad de hacerlo apretado, pero soy Jade West y aunque Tori me guste tengo que hacerla sufrir un poco.

-¡Agh! ¡Jade, no tan fuerte! Lo estás haciendo a propósito

-Tal vez –admití mientras volvía a jalar, apretando a un más las vendas.

-¡Auch! Duele, sabes.

-Esa es la idea, Vega –termine por soltar los vendajes –Eres una llorona, Vega.

-Claro, como la que se estaba quedando sin aire era yo. Dios, me sentí como Elizabeth de piratas del caribe –cuando el vendaje estaba listo ella tomo una polera de pabilo roja y se vistió –Se hace tarde, hay que ir a la escuela. Vamos. Te preparare el desayuno.

Me extendió la mano para la tomara y yo solo la tome. Sentí como una gran tranquilidad me inundaba. Miré nuestras manos, una muy blanca, otra muy morena, ambas delgadas, aunque mi mano era un poco más pequeña que la de ella. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí protegida. Aunque con Beck nunca me paso nada, cuando íbamos por la calle nunca me sentí segura con su presencia, me sentía segura por las tijeras que tenía guardadas en mi cintura. Ahora que sentía su calor podía asegurar de que sí, _me siento segura y protegida._ Bajamos a la cocina para poder preparar algo para que pudiéramos comer, bueno Vega; no me dejo ayudarla. Así que yo fui a sentarme a ver algo de televisión.

Vi como Vega tomaba el café de la alacena y servía una cucharada de café en dos tazas, luego servía un poco de agua –fría, creo- y revolvía con la cuchara. Eso lo hizo como por un minuto y luego lo dejo y lo repitió con la otra taza. Cuando estuvo listo se volvió a la cocina y prendió un fogón y calentó un sartén. Luego de eso ya no pude ver nada, desde mi posición no podía y olía delicioso aroma. Apague la televisión, que no estaba viendo. Y me a ver qué estaba haciendo.

-Tostadas francesas, espero que sean de tu agrado Jade.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? –Me acerque hasta quedar detrás de ella y la abrace –Huele increíble.

-Siempre he sido buena. Solo que nunca quisiste probar nada de lo que cocinaba cuando hacíamos reuniones en mi casa. ¿Por qué crees siempre se hacían en mi casa? No era solo porque nadie quería ir a casa de Robbie, o que la abuela de André este loca, o porque nadie quiere conocer el hermano de Cat, o porque no quepamos en el RV de…Lo siento

-Tranquila, no importa. Recuerdo una pizza y un atún picante que me hizo no querer probar tu comida.

-Eso es un tema aparte. Me gusta cocinar, pero solo hace poco empecé a ser buena en ello.

-También aprendiste a ser buena en otras cosas –estire la mano y apague el fogón.

-Oye, estoy usando eso.

-Si, ahora estás haciendo otra cosa.

Nuestros labios se encontraron pero el timbre nos separó. Yo solo la mire. No esperaba a nadie, mi padre estaba de viaje, nunca recibo visitas. Mire la hora y eran las 7:30.

-Beck. Es el único que llegaría a esta hora a mi casa.

-Le dije que no te buscara. Al parecer no aprecia tanto su rostro.

-Acabare con esto –me separe de Vega, pero esta me tomo de la mano –Escucha Vega, puede que por ahora no sepa que está pasando en mi cabeza, no sé qué es lo que siento o si siento algo. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, lo que si se es que no quiero a Beck cerca, pero si te quiero a ti.

-Estaré aquí en la cocina terminando el desayuno, tratare de que no se enfrié. Tomate tu tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y esta vez fue acompañado con la voz inconfundible de Beck.

-Jade, sé que estás ahí –abrí la puerta con brusquedad esperando golpearlo en el proceso, pero no fue así –Vaya forma de saludar.

-Que quieres Beck, lo nuestro acabo y ya no te hago falta.

-Escucha Jade, sé que cometí un error, pero te amo, cambiare. Voy a cambiar. No volveré a ver a nadie más que no sea a ti.

-No gracias.

-Jade, por favor –lo vi acercarse pero antes de que llegara a mi saque mis tijeras y las coloque peligrosamente sobre su cuello.

-Escucha Beck. Si hay algo que no soporto es que me vean la cara. Y tú ya lo hiciste. No te quiero cerca de mí, solo quedan un par de meses para que HA acabe para nosotros, hasta entonces no te me acerques –iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero este no me lo permitió. Entro a mi casa y me acorralo contra la puerta.

-Mira Jade, estas acabando con mi paciencia. Tú no decides cuando acaba esto, lo decido yo y aún no termina.

-¡Suéltame!

-Suéltala, Beck –vi como Vega sujetaba desde la frente a Beck y exponía su cuello al frio filo de un cuchillo carnicero.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tori?

-Tal parece que no entendiste lo que te dije. Me aseguro de que Jade este bien y que tu no la molestes.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, esto lo resolveremos entre nosotros, como pareja.

-Ex-pareja, Beck. No lo diré otra vez.

Sentí como Beck me soltaba así que aproveche de escapar y de colocarme detrás de ella. Termino por soltarlo también y le abro la puerta.

-Vete antes de que llame a la policía y te acuse por violencia doméstica e intento de violación.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no vine a hacer nada de eso, puede que no haya reaccionado de la mejor forma pero…

-¿A quién le creerán? A la hija del jefe de policía Vega o a un chico del que se tiene evidencia suficiente para acusarlo de agresión luego de que reúna la evidencia suficiente en HA; hablamos de testimonios y de las grabaciones de las cámaras.

-Esto no se ha acabado Tori –Beck solo camino hasta la puerta y cerro con un portazo.

-Te equivocas, acaba de terminar.

-¡Dios, Vega! ¡¿Es que acaso estás loca?!

-Un poco, no pude evitarlo luego de ver cómo te empujo. Mientras yo esté cerca nada te pasara. No si puedo evitarlo.

-Estas demente –sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas y yo solo deslice mis brazos por su cuello –Pero me gusta.

Creo que hoy no habría escuela para ninguna de las dos. Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces nos entregamos la una a la otra, pero si sabía algo. Victoria, Tori, Vega me había demostrado que no importaba el género, puedes amar a quien sea. Y puede que después de mucho tiempo haya encontrado por fin a la persona que quiero en mi vida. Durante toda mi vida.

* * *

Si, pueden matarme por dejarlo así. Tengo que admitir que si lo lees asi se ve como un final abrupto, pero si lo lees completo se ve mejor. En un par de días me ire de vacaciones así que aprovechare la instancia para buscar inspiración, pero no se preocupen. Hoy en el trabajo estuve pensando en si haría alguna continuación y me decidí a hacerla. Comenzare ahora para tenerla publicada antes de irme el 17 de febrero.

Les dejo de dar la paliza. Nos leemos ;)


End file.
